1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to traps and more particularly to a novel criminal trap intended for use in banks and the like for entrapping a criminal in a bullet proof cage and anesthetizing the criminal until the arrival of law enforcement personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years all types of crimes have been on the increase, with one of the major crimes prevalent throughout the country being the holding up of banks and similar money institutions by an individual holding up an individual teller of the bank. While various alarm systems have been developed to signal the teller being robbed, due to the potential danger and hazard to surrounding bank customers and bank personnel, it has generally been decided not to attempt to stop the holdup man in the bank, especially if armed or giving the appearance of being armed.
Thus, various alarm systems presently in use are of the silent alarm type in that they sound no audible warning within the bank but rather signal law enforcement officials and guards of the bank who then attempt to seize the individual performing the holdup of the bank when leaving the bank. Such law enforcement officials and bank guards are thus subjected to the risk of bodily harm and death if the holdup individual is armed with a weapon.